Save You
by thelegendarytrollwagon
Summary: Katara was taken from the Southern Water Tribe at the age of 6 . She is forced to live under the Fire Nation, where she finds out who she really is, along with a certain Fire Prince. Main pairing: Zutara! LATEST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfic! I felt the urge to write a plot like mine so please give me some words of advice or maybe some ideas for later chapts! I'll be updating frequently so the next chapter should be up by tomorrow if i get enough reviews :D**

**Sorry if this chapt is short but the next one will be longer , i promise.**

**Oh and I don't own Avatar: The last airbender**

The clear blue sky reined over the Southern Water Tribe. The dark-skinned, blue-eyed natives were out and about. Children were out playing, women were preparing meals for their families and men were training.

Training to get ready to play a part in the 100 year war , that is. The war that killed innocent families. The war that stripped away the peace of the world. The war that the children were forcefully dragged into. The war that was started by the ruthless fire nation.

The war caused the Air Nomads to go extinct along with the Avatar, Aang, who tried to defeat the fire lord but it brought on his miserable death. The hope of the world was lost but little did they know, their savior was coming back for them.

Hakoda and Kya were in their igloo home, having a heated discussion. "We have to tell her Kya, she has to know." Kya felt unsure, her child was supposed to have a normal childhood before the responsibility would be hers. " I don't know Hakoda, she's too little…."

Hakoda sat next to Kya, holding her hand gently inbetween his. " I know, but now's the time. The world has been waiting for her and the world has suffered enough." Kya thought for a minute, and she announced her decision. "Okay, I agree. I'll call the kid's home. We have to start her training as soon as possible."

Sokka and Katara were a short distance away from their house. Katara was attempting to waterbend. She held her concentration solely on the calming water and before she knew it, right in front of her was a small orb of water. "Sokka! I did it! Look, look!" she yelled, while grinning full of happiness. "Yeah yeah, big deal with your magic water." Sokka was actually in awe. His little sister was the last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. All the others perished under the wrath of the Fire Nation. "You're just jealous! " "No I'm no-" Sokka heard their mum calling for them, "Let's go, Mum is calling for us."

Katara dropped her orb and skipped to her house, while Sokka just mumbled, "Stupid girls."

Kya sat the children down and stood in front of them with Hakoda. "Sokka, Katara, we have very big news to tell you. I know it might be too early, but your father insisted so."

"Yes, it's for the best. You know how we told you stories about the avatar? The master of all elements, who exists to bring peace to the world?" Sokka and Katara nods, " Well, the avatar has come. The avatar is-"

A sudden boom shattered their eardrums. The family of 4 peaked out of their igloo and they were immediately dumbfounded. Black soot was falling from the sky. This can only mean one thing. The Fire Nation has come.

"Kya, you stay here with the children. I'll go help the men. Do not step out of the house." Hakoda gave his wife and children quick kisses and hurried off to the village centre, where surely the Fire Nation soldiers have docked.

Kya ushered the children into the house and immediately said, "Katara, Sokka, hide amongst the pelts. No matter what, do not come out! I'll keep watch. And I love you both." Katara was starting to tear up. What if the Fire Nation killed her and her family?

In minutes, Sokka and Katara were buried under the warm pelts. The destruction from the village centre were coming closer and closer to their home. The sound of fireballs and screams filled the air. Sokka held his sister close, trying to soothe her.

Suddenly, the flap at the entrance of their igloo opened and soon stepped in a Fire Nation soldier.

"Ah, you must be the Chief's wife. I heard from my sources that there's one last waterbender in the tribe. Care to tell who it is? Or would you rather watch your whole tribe get destroyed?" The soldier grinned maliciously, his eyes cold with hatred and his tone filled with evil.

"You'll never get away wi-" The soldier's hands found Kya's throat. "I'll give you one more chance to tell me."

Before Kya could say anything, Katara sprang out of the pelts. "Get away from my mum, you monster!" Katara was filled with anger and adrenaline. She quickly waterbended a small strip of water and used all her force to hit the man right across the face.

The soldier's cheek stung and was turning red. He started to laugh, as if this is a joke. "Your daughter's the last waterbender? A feisty one too. We'll take her as 'll make a great asset to the Firenation army." He quickly scooped Katara up and began to exit the igloo. Kya and Sokka ran after the man but he pushed them away roughly.

"That was a very stupid move." And before her eyes, Katara watched her mum burn. "Mum!" Sokka and Katara yelled frantically. Sokka tried to punch the soldier but he was knocked out in a second. "Mum! Sokka! Dad! " Katara began squirming but the next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain at her right temple. Screams filled her ears before she slipped into the unforgiving blackness.

**What do you guys think? And i need some help, would you prefer me to add in new characters or stick to the ones in ATLA?**

**:D Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bond

**Second chapter's up! Hope you guys like it! It's longer and chapters will get longer as the story progresses!**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara POV-

The first thing I felt was warmth, comforting warmth. I was lying on the most softest material and I felt as if nothing could take it away.

Wrong.

My right temple began to throb and the haunting images flooded my head in seconds. Sokka. The last time I saw him was when he tried to save me but got knocked out. Dad. He went off to fight with the other men and he probably doesn't know what happened. And Mum. I saw her get burnt alive right infront of me. She's most certainly dead.

Tears were starting to streak my cheeks but I stopped and wondered, where am I? I slowly opened my eyes and took in what I saw. The walls were cold metal and stuck on the walls were the Fire Nation insignia. The soft material that I was sleeping on was a bed. I have never seen a bed in my life, only pelts. My head was wrapped in a bandage. The room shook abit and I straightaway knew I was in a ship.

Immediately, I felt terrified. What were they going to do to me? Before I could do anything, the metal door swung open.

In stepped a 2 Fire Nation Soldiers, one of them was familiar. His cold, golden eyes were piercing through me. He was the man that killed my mother. Instinctively, I backed up against the bed.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. You may address me as Admiral Yon Rha and this is General Jee. We are heading towards the Fire Nation in 3 weeks and we expect you to be in your best behavior. We will serve you your meals and you are only allowed to go out of the quarters accompanied by General Jee for a maximum of 2 hours. You are allowed to practice your waterbending but only under supervision and if you try anything funny, there will be consequences." With that, he left the room along with General Jee, who gave me a look of sympathy before exiting the room.

Then, it hit me. I'm going to the Fire Nation. Alone. Surrounded by people who hate my Nation. I laid back down on the bed and began sobbing myself to sleep.

I was woken up by a gentle nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the man called General Jee, who was holding a tray of food. I cringed and started to back away.

" I won't hurt you little one, I promise." His tone was gentle and his face wasn't cold. There was something about him that made me trust him. I sat up and he passed me tray of noodles and broth.

"Eat up, you must be hungry," and with that I took a bite of the food and tried to slow down. The food so rich in flavours and delicious. After a few minutes, I set the empty bowl down with a content stomach.

" What's your name and age, little one?" "Katara and I am 6 years old, General." General Jee was looking at her with guilt, "Katara, what a beautiful name. And please, just call me Jee. Would you like to take a walk around the ship?" I nodded and slipped off the bed. Jee took me around the ship to familiarize it for the next 3 weeks. We passed by some soldiers and they gave me a disgusted look, as if I was a pest. I suddenly felt uncomfortable but Jee laid a gentle hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

Jee led me to the deck of the ship and for the first time since I left the Southern Water Tribe, I saw sunlight. We were surrounded by the vast ocean and I felt the push and pull of the water almost immediately.

"You are allowed to waterbend, Katara, if you wish. " I nod and stood at the edge of the ship. I began breathing in and out, focusing on the water. Push and Pull. Push and Pull. I began to conjure a big orb of water. I twirled it around my head and then froze it, before leading it back to the ocean.

I turned to Jee and his eyes were filled with awe. "Wow, Katara, you are really good for your age! Tell you what, we have some old waterbending scrolls on the ship that you could learn from, since we can't use them. How about we go get them?" " Really? Thank you, Jee," I smiled, and without knowing, grabbed onto his hand. He didn't flinch at my grip, but just smiled down at me. At that moment, Jee became my friend.

For the next 3 weeks, I grew closer to Jee. I rarely saw Admiral Yon Rha but whenever I saw him, he gave me chills down my spine. I tried not to think about my family but when I did, Jee comforted and soothed me, which I was grateful for. The waterbending scrolls were a great help and I learnt a few waterbending techniques, from the "octopus" to "ice ball".

I learnt to ignore the other soldiers and just focused on my waterbending. On some days, I would watch Jee do his firebending training. The ferocity and focus in his firebending got me interested and curious. I felt this strange connection to the fire, as if I could bend it, but I brushed it off, because that was impossible.

"Katara, we're here." I stopped my waterbending and looked towards the oncoming land. The Fire Nation. I closed my eyes and prepare for what was coming for me.

I stood in front of the Palace, eyes wide, where the ever famous Fire Lord and his family resided in. Jee knelt down beside me and said, " Katara, I have to leave you now, Admiral Yon Rha will take you in. Be in your best behavior ok?" I nodded and he patted me head. I wanted to hug him goodbye but Admiral Yon Rha was a few metres away.

Admiral Yon Rha ushered me into the Palace while I gave Jee one last look. The Palace was more grand inside. Red cloths were draped on the walls and there were intricate carvings on the pillars. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front a huge door.

" We are about to face the Fire Lord. Do not speak out unless told and don't look at him straight in the eye," Admiral Yon Rha warned me. The doors opened and we stepped into the room.

I slowly took in the surroundings. On my left, was elderly people while on my right, was a woman, a man, 2 children and an older man. I assumed they were the Royal family from their crowns. Right at the top of the room, was a man sitting on the throne. Surrounding him was fire. The man was the Fire Lord.

I walked past the Royal Family towards the Fire Lord, feeling all eyes on me as I looked down.

"I see the raid was successful Yon Rha. You may leave now." Yon Rha bowed and left the room, while I stood infront of the Fire Lord. I felt so small and powerless. " Now what should we do with you? I could kill you right now in just a second." My knees began to wobble as I fought to stand up.

"Father, instead of killing her, we could keep her and use her against the Water Tribes. She is the last waterbender of her tribe," the older man from the Royal Family voiced out.

"Yes, Father in law. I could take her and raise her along with Zuko and Azula, the Fire Nation way," the woman from the Royal Family said.

The Fire Lord thought for a minute before making his decision, " Very well, Iroh and Ursa. She will be under your care, Ursa. If there's any trouble, you will face the consequences of her actions." With that, the Fire Lord stood up and left. The elderly people left as well as the Royal Family approached me.

"Hello my dear, my name is Ursa. This is Zuko and Azula, my children. My husband Ozai and Uncle Iroh. What is your name?" Ursa asked.

I looked at the family, Ursa and Iroh looked at me with sympathy and Zuko looked at me curiously. Azula and Ozai just looked disgusted at me and left us within seconds. "Katara," I managed to squeak out.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Katara. I can see you will get along with my nephew. Zuko, why don't you take Katara to the room next to yours? " Iroh said.

Zuko took hold of my hand and led me to the corridor. I blushed but I didn't know why. "So Katara, how old are you?"

"I'm 6. How about you?"

"I'm 8. You must be tired from your trip. "

I immediately took a liking for Zuko. He hasn't been mean to me and he didn't look at me as if I was a piece of dirt. Also, he was really handsome. His golden eyes were what intrigued me the most. I mentally slapped myself. The Fire Prince wouldn't like a peasant like me.

Soon, we arrived to the room. It was humongous! It was bigger than my igloo home, anyways. I ran up to the bed and began jumping on it, letting giggles of excitement escape from me, while Zuko just grinned at me.

I stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. "My room is next door, so if you need anything, just come see me. There's night clothes in the closet. Have a good sleep, Katara.' The door clicked shut.

I changed into night clothes and laid in the middle of the bed, letting sleep overtake me.

I was back in my snowy fortress. Sokka and I were playing tag while our parents stood nearby, smiling at us. I was filled with happiness. Our lives were back to normal. Then, we were engulfed in flames . My family was disintegrating into the air as I was pulled back into the darkness, yelling for them.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of Prince Zuko. " You were screaming and kicking. It really was a bad dream, wasn't it?" I didn't answer, but cried silently as Zuko held me and murmured soothing words to me.

That night, he and I made a bond, a connection, that couldn't be severed or broken.

**So how was it? Please review as it gives me motivation!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Us

**Hey Guys! So i'm back with chapter 3! This chapter is mainly Zuko and Katara bonding !**

**This chapter is dedicated to my first 4 reviewers: Arianne Darcy , xxjewxx, , Untilthemoonrises , naterkins .**

**Thank you guys for the support!**

**I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender**

**Normal POV-**

"You can't catch me, Zuzu!" the now 7 year old Katara yelled out. Her giggles reached the air as she ran against the wind, her silken dress whipping at her legs and her long brown tresses flying about.

It was a warm spring day at the Fire Nation Capitol. The birds were singing their lullabies and a calm breeze settled among the land.

Katara and Zuko were sitting by the pond, feeding the turtleducks, when she decided to splash water at his face.

Apparently, he didn't like it.

"We'll see about that, squirt!" the Fire Prince yelled back, face dripping with water. No one embarrasses the Fire Nation Prince and gets away with it! He thought. And he also hated his nickname !

Zuko loved days like these, where there was no school , harsh weather or etiquette lessons. Just him and Katara, having fun.

He hadn't had a best friend before. The only people that were around him was Azula and her possie, Ty Lee and Mai, but he didn't really count them as friends.

But now, he had her.

Zuko, having the advantage of longer legs, caught up to Katara in no time and tackled her on to the soft grass. "Now you'll pay!" Zuko straddled Katara and began tickling her.

"Z-z-z-zuko-o-o-o! St-stop!" Katara pleaded in between laughs.

"Not until you say sorry!" Zuko grinned.

"F-f-fine! I'm s-s-sorry Z-zuko!" Katara managed, by now, she was laughing so hard, she was starting to feel sick.

Zuko plomped **(AN: I love that word!)** next to Katara and smirked triumphantly. " I win."

Katara stuck her tongue out at Zuko and sat up. " No fair! You are taller than me!"

"And I'll always be, squirt."

"Hmmmm, I know what I can beat you in! A staring contest!" Katara announced.

"Bring it on!" Zuko challenged.

Sitting on the bench next to the turtle duck pond was Ursa and Iroh. They had been observing the pair and was clearly amused.

"They get along just fine, Ursa, I've never seen Zuko so happy."

"Yes, Iroh, I have been noticing that. They never leave each other's side. It's like they were meant for each other!"

Iroh sipped his tea and smiled, " I wonder what the future holds for the both of them."

Ursa nods, smiling as well, " Oh my, the kids are going to be late for school! Katara! Zuko! Time to get ready for school!"

" Yes! I win!" Katara yelled, jumping to her feet, helping Zuko up as well.

"Well, there was a bug in my eye!"

"Yeah yeah! Come on, mum says we have to get ready for school! And as the loser, you have to piggyback me back to my room," Katara grinned mischeviously.

"Fine." Zuko squatted down and Katara hopped on his back.

"You have such soft hair, Zuzu!" Katara teased. Zuko just grumbled.

The pair walked past Iroh and Ursa and said in unison, "Bye Mum and Uncle!"

As the pair left, Iroh and Ursa shook their heads and grinned.

"Like two peas in a pod."

**zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk **

Zuko and Katara sat in the carriage, facing one another.

"School's so boring! All we learn is history and etiquette! I want to learn more waterbending and travel the world! What do you think?"

"I have to agree, school is boring! But if I am going to be ruler one day, I have to learn these things. I also want to travel though. As for your waterbending, I think we have some waterbending scrolls somewhere in the Palace. Look for it after school?"

"Really? That'll be great!" Katara flashed a smile.

Zuko couldn't help but think that Katara was a really pretty girl. He loved her blue eyes the most. They were a calm, serence blue and he was enticed by it.

"We're here Zuko!" Katara took Zuko's hand in hers.

Zuko was smacked out of his thoughts and blushed instantly.

They jumped out of the carriage and walked into the Royal Fire Nation Academy. Many students were out in the courtyard and garden, some practicing firebending, some mingling with friends.

When Katara first enrolled in the school, the students weren't friendly to her, probably because she's the enemy. She wasn't one of them. She was a foreigner. They still aren't friendly to her, but she didn't care, she had Zuko.

Considering Katara and Zuko were 2 years apart, they had their classes separately but they would always meet up near the pond of the garden during lunch breaks.

Katara parted with Zuko and went to her History class. She didn't really pay attention to the classes because they always raved on how the Fire Nation was brilliant.

She wasn't particularly happy with the Fire Nation and she hated them for the war and taking her family away from her, but she couldn't hate Zuko. Zuko was different. He made her feel safe.

But...was he happy about the war? She would ask him later.

Then, the History teacher brought the subject of the Avatar up. At that point, Katara listened up.

"The last Avatar that we know of, was Avatar Aang, an airbender. He was the age of 13 when he tried to defeat Fire Lord Sozun, but as you all know, he failed and was burnt alive."

Burnt alive like her Mum.

"That year, Sozun used the comet to start the war to show that that Fire Nation should be ruler of the world. And so, the next Avatar should be in the Water Tribes. However, the Avatar has not shown up in a 100 years, therefore we think the Avatar Cycle has been broken."

That's not what Katara thought. She still had hope. She somehow knew the Avatar is still alive.

The lesson ended and soon enough, it was time for lunch. Katara headed towards the school pond and waited for Zuko.

She heard footsteps and looked up.

"Well well wll , if it isn't the water peasant. Where's your prince now huh? " 2 boys approached her. Chan and Xi. The famously known bullies of the school.

"Get away from me," Katara said, backing away in process.

"Make us." Chan held Katara down on the ground while Xi lit his palm up and inched it towards her hand.

She instantly felt the burning sensation and tried to scream but Chan's hand was clamped on her mouth.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of Chan off her body. Then, scuffling. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko punching both boys square in the face.

"How dare you touch her, you filthy scum bags!"

Chan and Xi both had black eyes and bleeding noses and they began to plead, " Please my prince, we beg your forgiveness!"

"Get out of my sight," Zuko said menacingly.

As Chan and Xi scrambled off, Zuko ran to Katara's side and laid her head on his lap. "Katara, are you hurt?"

Katara didn't know but she was crying, tears staining her cheeks. She look down and saw her hand had a small red patch.

"They burnt me and it hurts," Katara whimpered.

"We have to get it in water to soothe it. Come on."

Zuko led Katara to the pond and slowly soaked her hand in the water. Katara braced herself for the pain but she felt nothing .

She saw her hand beginning to glow a faint blue colour and after a few seconds, it stopped, leaving the hand as good as new.

"Woah , what just happened?" Katara questioned.

Zuko, looking as baffled as Katara, said, "I read about this once. Only a few waterbenders have the ability to heal themselves. You have a gift Katara."

Zuko reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her face and Katara smiled.

She reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm glad you came for me, Zuko. Thank you."

Zuko returned the hug, " No one will ever hurt you again, Katara. You are safe with me."

**zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk**

For the annual Fire Nation school holidays, the Royal family, excluding Ozai, who was attending war meetings, decided to hold their vacation on Ember Island.

"Did we have to bring them?" Katara whispered, pointing to Mai and Ty Lee.

"Don't worry, Tara, we'll just have fun on our own," Zuko grinned.

Katara didn't like Azula and her friends. Azula was mean and cruel to her and always called her peasant but whenever Ursa was around, Azula tried to act kind to her, which was disgusting.

Mai was always brooding and she always shot Katara a death glare whenever she was with Zuko. Mai also had shurikens tucked under her sleeve, which made her even more scary.

Ty Lee, well, she was always so bubbly. It's a wonder how she could be best friends with Azula and Mai. Katara actually took a liking to Ty Lee. Ty Lee would do handstands and cartwheels and Katara would be amazed.

"Zuko, Katara, you can go off now, but come back before dark because we are going to see the Ember Island Players," Ursa announced.

As the pair walked off, Zuko groaned. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's just that the Ember Island Players are the worst!"

"Oh they couldn't be that bad."

"You'll see tonight Tara. I'll race you to the beach!"

Zuko led Katara to a secluded beach that he used to go alone for some peace and quiet. The beach had wonderful gold sand and pristine blue waters.

They lay on sand next to each other, panting.

"Katara , I have to tell you something." Zuko and Katara sat up, faces inches from each other.

He took a deep breath and looked into her ocean blue eyes..

"My father told me that I'm betrothed to Mai."

Katara couldn't believe this. Zuko was hers and she was Zuko's. No one could tear that apart.

"If you get married to her, we won't have time together anymore! You'll probably be busy making babies with Mai."

"What? No! I never want to get married to Mai! I only want to be with you Tara, you're my bestfriend!"

"We'll always be together Zuko," Katara smiled and held his hand.

The rest of the afternoon, they had a sandcastle competition, in which Katara won after her's was left standing when a suspicious wave wiped Zuko's out, they swam out into the ocean and they even practiced their bending.

Katara always felt this strange connection when Zuko firebended, the same feeling when Jee firebended, as if she could bend it, but she just thought it might be because she loved the ferocity of firebending, dangerous but full of life.

"So what do you want to do before we head back?" Katara asked.

"I know the perfect place, but you have to close your eyes and I'll lead you," Zuko said calmly.

"But Zuko –"

"Trust me."

Katara shut her eyes and felt Zuko tugging her hand. She wondered what this surprise was. She fought the urge to peek as she didn't want Zuko's surprise to fail.

The journey was about a 10 minute walk as they stopped.

Zuko came behind Katara and put his warm hands over her eyes. "Now walk forward." Katara did as she was told.

"Now open your eyes, Tara."

Katara opened her eyes and gasped at the scenery. She stood on a cliff that overlooked the vast ocean and Ember Island. Right before her, the sun was setting. The orange blending into the night.

"Just in time for the sunset," Katara whispered.

Zuko stood beside her and grinned. "No one ever comes up here. I found this place myself. And I thought I would share it with someone special."

Katara turned and smiled, " Thanks Zuko."

They stood there in a peaceful silence, watching the sunset. And soon enough, night was taking over.

"Let's head back, Tara."

As they were walking, Katara decided to ask Zuko a question.

"Zuko, what do you think about the war?"

Zuko thought for a minute before answering, " To tell you the truth, I think it's pointless. Everyone is suffering because of it, even the Fire Nation."

Katara smiled, " I agree with you. I was taken away from my home because of it. But I got to meet you," Zuko grinned at this.

"When I become Fire Lord , Katara, I will stop this war. I'm not like my father, cruel and selfish. I want peace in the world just like many others."

" Well then, Prince Zuko, you'll make a great Fire Lord."

The pair walked back to the vacation house ,side by side.

Hand in hand.

**zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk zk**

**Okay so here's a little shot scene for you guys ~**

_**Katara: " That play was...THE WORST! "**_

_**Zuko: "I told you so Tara!"  
**_

_**Katara: "I mean i loved the plot about the blue spirit and the painted lady but the actor's were just bad!"**_

_**Zuko: "I know they stink. Come on, i'll give you a piggyback ride to the house."**_

_**Katara: " *Yawns* Thanks Zuko!"**_

_**Hahaaha so how was this chapter? As i said, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**_

_**So please review :D It gives me motivation!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The child of moon and ocean

**Okay so i finally updated :)**

**This chapter goes to naterkins , FlareonRocks , Aipom4 , the silver and green , Untilthemoonrises !**

**Thank you guys for reviewing :D It's greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Wake up sleepy head! "

Zuko slowly opened one eye and was greeted by the sight of Katara's face, inches apart, grinning.

Judging by the position of the sunlight from his window, Zuko could tell it was nearing noon.

Usually, Zuko would've been awake hours ago and way before Katara, but he couldn't get to sleep last night.

He was thinking about his mum.

Ursa mysteriously disappeared when he was 10 and Katara was 8. The day after she disappeared, his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon was pronounced dead.

The last memory of her was when she came up to Zuko's room and told him, " Zuko, my love. Mummy's going away but you have to remember this. Never forget who you are and always keep Katara safe. Never leave each other. I love you Zuko."

With that, she kissed him on his forehead and left before he could stop her.

The next day, Katara and Zuko spent the whole day in Zuko's bed, soothing each other. Katara noted that Ursa came into her room as well, telling her to " be a good girl and always stick with Zuko. Never leave each other."

Ursa was always the one to keep Zuko and Katara safe from Ozai, but now she was gone.

Zuko always thought that his Father was doing wrong to the world, like taking Katara away from her family, but he secretly was glad it happened because she brought him happiness.

After Ursa was gone, Zuko avoided Ozai as much as he could, only seeing him during important Royal Family meetings.

It was clear Ozai didn't love Zuko , or included him in the family. Ozai always praised Azula but not him. Because he was not a prodigy.

Ozai told him Azula was born lucky, and he was lucky to be born.

Ozai has only two things he dearly loved.

Destruction and power.

" mmmmmfffff," grumbled Zuko.

Katara quickly sat on Zuko and began bouncing up and down.

"Wake up Zuko! Today's a very special day for a very special princey!"

Yes, it was Prince Zuko's 13th birthday.

In the Fire Nation, all male royalty who have turned 13, have just started their first stage into manhood. There would usually be a Royal Ball held for them and they have to have a dance with a special girl.

As for Zuko's case, his ball would be held tonight and yes, he was dreading it. Why? Because he would be expected to dance with his betrothed.

Mai.

He wanted that special girl to be Katara, his best friend, but his father would disapprove.

And an angry Ozai was not what Zuko welcomed.

Zuko pinned Katara's arms to her sides and in one quick flip, Zuko was towering over Katara.

"Okay okay, I'm awake!" Zuko tried to act irritated but he kept on grinning.

Katara smiled, "Okay, Zuko, I have your special day planned out for you. But, you kinda have to get dressed first."

Zuko looked down and noticed he was just in his boxers, straddling Katara. He blushed and quickly got off Katara.

"Fine, just wait a second."

Zuko went to the bathroom to freshen up and changed into his usual Fire Nation robes.

"What has my little squirt got in store for me today?" Zuko smirked.

"Well _Zuzu_," Katara grinned mischievously, " you'll find out soon."

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and led him throughout the Palace and into the Central Palace Gardens.

Just next to the Turtleduck pond was a red bamboo mat with some dishes laid out.

Spicy chicken-mutton curry, grilled salmon-dory, turkey-emu egg soup and the famous Fire Nation delicacy, Fire Flakes. There even was Fire bread with spreads like spiced jam and butter. **(A/N: totally made this up on the top of my head)**

All of Zuko's favourites.

"Let's dig in!" Katara pulled Zuko to the mouth-watering dishes and began dishing out the meal.

They quickly dug in and enjoyed the richness of flavours and the wonderful weather.

"So how does it feel like to be 13?"

"Well, pretty old actually. Soon enough, I'll probably have a beard!" Zuko said while stroking his fake beard.

"Ewww!" Katara giggled.

They finished their main meal and they lay on the soft grass and began to eat the Fire bread, giving some to the family of turtle ducks.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember how you said you didn't approve of this war?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, and I still do."

"Well, do you believe the Avatar will come back and save us?"

"I hope so because you and me can't stop Ozai. I read a prophecy about a year ago in the old chambers in the Palace. It stated, _"The child of the moon and ocean will stop the reigning terror over the four nations. The child of the moon and ocean will stop the beast of destruction. The child of the moon and ocean will stop the fire from consuming the world. The child of the moon and ocean will return."_

"Wow," Katara gasped, "The child of the moon and ocean….that's definitely a water tribe avatar! Actually, I remember that earlier in the day, before I was captured, my parents were about to tell me who the Avatar was but they never did."

"If they knew, that means the Avatar is from the Southern Water Tribe. I hope he or she will save the world."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Katara commented, "Oh and before I forget, here's your present!"

Katara took out a her handmade bracelet. Sapphire and ruby was merged into one stone. On it was carvings of the water tribe and fire nation symbols. The straps were made of pure turkey-emu skin.

Katara took hold of Zuko's arm and and strapped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Happy Birthday Zuko."

"This is beautiful, Katara! How did you make it?" Zuko exclaimed, while examining the treasured piece.

Katara blushed,"Well, the stones were smelted by Fu, the nice old man near the markets. As for the carvings, I learnt it back home."

"Thank you Katara, this is the best gift I've ever gotten," Zuko said. Actually, the best gift he ever gotten was Katara but he decided not to say that.

Katara reached up and hugged Zuko and they stayed like that for ages.

"I made it to symbolize our friendship and to remind you of us."

"How could I ever forget?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, playing and even practicing their bending.

Zuko and Katara incorporated the two bending styles, making the pair seem like one.

Zuko with his ferocity and Katara with her calm, dance-like moves.

If someone was watching them, they would be marveled.

And Iroh was, and thought.

They balanced each other.

**ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK **

It was starting to get dark and they knew they would have to get ready for Zuko's ball.

Katara was dressed in a crimson red long sleeved dress with flower embroidery on the sleeves . Her hair was let down, with a fire lily tucked behind an ear. She looked classic yet elegant.

Zuko donned a red Fire Nation armor that was made special for the occasion. His hair was up in a top knot and he indeed looked handsome.

The pair walked arm in arm towards the ball room. Zuko couldn't help but glance at Katara. She was extraordinarily beautiful.

Katara also noticed that Zuko was exceptionally handsome. She could feel Zuko's gaze on her and she couldn't help but blush.

They each took a deep breath and entered the huge room.

The room was flooded with red. Everyone noticed Zuko entered and bowed immediately.

Katara felt out of place. Shouldn't Mai be in her position?

Instead she could spot Mai near-by, with Ty Lee and Azula, glaring daggers at her.

"People of the Fire Nation, thank you for coming to celebrate my son's 13th birthday. We shall now start the ball officially," boomed Ozai.

Music started playing and everyone was either up at the dancefloor, mingling or indulging themselves at the food table.

"Excuse me but would you mind if I steal my future husband for a dance?" Mai said, with a hint of venom in her voice.

"No, not at all." Katara reluctantly let go of Zuko and they both exchanged looks before Zuko and Mai disappeared into the crowd.

Ofcourse no one talked or asked a dance from Katara. She was a measly Water Tribe savage that shouldn't be here at all.

Katara headed towards the food table and started to eat. "Boy, do I feel like Sokka," she thought.

She was suddenly hit with a pang of homesickness and felt hot tears filling the back of her eyes. She slowly breathed in and out. She would not make a scene.

Katara looked out towards the dancefloor and saw Zuko in the middle of it with Mai.

Katara didn't like the idea of Mai as Zuko's betrothed. Katara felt….what was it? Jealous.

The last time Katara was jealous was of Zuko. He had a mum and her's was gone. Ursa was gone now, but Katara somehow knew she was alive. However, Katara's jealousy stopped when Ursa became like a mum to her. When she needed someone, Ursa was there.

Mai was stealing Zuko away from her. No, Katara wouldn't let that happen. "I'm here to stay, Mai, so deal with it," she thought while smirking to herself.

The party kept dragging on and Mai was keeping Zuko distracted, by dancing with him and introducing him to friends.

Katara was soon bored from just standing there, so she made her way to the Palace Gardens, her's and Zuko's solace.

She breathed in the night air and sat on the bench next to the pond. Katara began practicing her bending, by concentrating hard and turning the water into faces of the people she loved.

Firstly it was Zuko, Ursa, Gran gran, Hakoda, Sokka and lastly her mum, Kya.

She dropped the water and felt hot tears run down her cheek.

Katara looked up at the sky, with the illuminating moon shining bright, and whispered, "Oh mum, how much I miss you, but I'm glad you're safe up there and keeping watch over me. Don't worry about me, I'm safe here with Zuko."

Katara suddenly felt her vision blur and closed her eyes. She then felt as light as a feather.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a meadow, with birds chirping and she could hear a waterfall nearby.

But what she saw in front of her had her baffled.

Right in front of her was her Mum.

"Mum?" Katara squeaked out.

Kya opened her arms and Katara ran straight into them.

"Oh my darling Katara! You've grown to be so beautiful," Kya whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They stayed like that for ages until Katara broke it.

"Mum, where am I?"

"You're in the mortal-spirit world, Katara. This is the barrier between the mortal world and spirit world. I brought you up here so I can tell you something important."

"What is it mum?"

"I don't have much time, but firstly, I assure you that your dad and Sokka are alive, along with Gran Gran. And I have to tell you this. Soon, the prophecy will come true. The child of the moon and ocean will rise and you, Katara, will have to be ready for it. This is all that I am entitled to tell you."

" What? "

"I'm sorry Katara , but you have to leave now. Remember what I said. I love you darling."

With that, they mother and daughter embraced and next thing Katara knew , she was sitting on bench next to the pond.

Katara took a breather and recapped what happened just a moment ago.

She was overjoyed to hear that her family is alive! But what mystified her was the prophecy her mum told her about. The child of the moon and the ocean…wasn't that the prophecy Zuko told her about?

But what has it got to do with her?

Before she could analyze more of the situation, she heard a voice.

"Katara?"

It was Zuko.

She looked up and saw Zuko advancing towards her.

"Aren't you going to dance with Mai?" Katara sneered, but she didn't mean to sound it that way.

Zuko sat next to Katara and said, " I'm sorry for leaving you out the whole night but Ozai was watching me. How could I make it up to you?"

Katara's face softened, "I'm sorry Zuko, it's your night. You don't have to make it up to me. But you have to promise to never leave me."

"I thought that promise was established a long time ago, Tara ," Zuko grinned.

"Good. Is the ball over yet?" Katara smiled.

"Yes it is. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Katara and Zuko stood and walked side by side to Katara's room. She wouldn't tell the strange encounter to Zuko just yet.

They stopped just outside Katara's room.

"Well, thank you for a wonderful birthday and gift, Tara."

"I'm glad you had a great birthday Zuko."

Katara, without thinking, stood on her toes and kissed Zuko on the cheek. She pulled back and they both blushed.

"Good night Zuko!" Katara quickly dashed into her room and closed the door.

Katara sprawled on her bed and couldn't help but think, why the hell did she do that? But she still smiled.

Zuko , on the other hand, was just as surprised as her. He put his hand over the spot Katara kissed and smiled like an idiot and he thought.

It felt nice.

**More subtle Zutara fluff :)**

**Next chapter won't be about childhood, but straight onto the main plot :)**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Trouble

**Hey guys! Sorry i took quite awhile to upload, been pretty busy! So here's chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Today was _the_ day.

The day where the young 16 year old Prince Zuko would be allowed to his father's war room and take part in the important meetings.

He was always left out on the war details and he was tired of not knowing.

Zuko finished up his daily meditation and headed next door to a certain waterbender's room.

He silently crept into Katara's room and approached her sleeping form.

Katara depended deeply on Zuko to wake her up, or she would probably sleep in till the afternoon.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at Katara. She looked so peaceful and calm. It was as if it was a sin to wake the angel up and bring her down from the soft, white clouds.

Zuko thought about the years he watched Katara bloom from a little girl to a young woman. She was, indeed, beautiful.

Zuko and Katara realized their feelings for each other about a month ago.

_Ozai had ordered both Zuko and Katara into his war room ._

_Something was wrong, Zuko thought._

_Ozai never interacted with Katara nor Zuko, only if necessary._

_And by necessary, it meant something bad._

_The pair entered the huge room and walk towards the throne, where Ozai sat amongst the fire._

_They bowed in respect and Zuko spoke out, "Why have you called us in, Father?" Zuko tried not to spit the last word out with hatred. He no longer looked to this man as his father._

"_It has come to my attention that the water peasant has recently turned 14. According to the Fire Nation customs, since she is not one of us, nor a princess, she'll be a concubine when she reaches the age of 18." Ozai smiled maliciously._

_Ozai always wanted to get rid of Katara ever since Ursa was gone. There was no way the peasant would be part of the Royal bloodline. _

_Katara felt hot tears threatening to spill out from her cerulean eyes, now as wide as the moon, from the shock._

_Katara knew what concubines do and how they are treated like. She would have to "entertain" soldiers and fill their needs._

_She would be used and tossed around like a toy._

_Zuko saw red. He wouldn't allow Katara to be put away like that! "No! Katara doesn't deserve that! She is part of the family and I will not allow her to be used in such away by filthy scum bags!"_

"_Prince Zuko!" Ozai commanded, " You will do as I say! The peasant was never part of the Royal bloodline. I don't need her waterbending since our nation is winning the war. She is of no use to me. Unless I have her warm by bed, that is…"_

"_You sick, twisted bastard! She's only-"_

"_Prince Zuko, you're dismissed," Ozai ordered._

_Before Zuko could say anything, Katara pulled him out of the war room. As soon as they reached the corridor, Katara ran towards her room, sobbing loudly._

"_Tara! Wait!" Zuko called out after her. He ran after her and found her in her bed, curled up in a ball, head in the pillow, sniffling._

_Zuko slipped into her bed and wrapped his arms around her, while Katara's tears fell onto his shirt._

_She was trembling and sobbing uncontrollably while fear overwhelmed her._

"_Shhhh….it's okay Tara. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do everything I can." Zuko reassured, while stroking Katara's hair._

_Katara's trembling and sobbing died down and her breathing slowed._

_She looked up at Zuko with glazed eyes, their noses touching. "Don't let them take me away from you," Katara whispered._

"I won't. I'll never leave you, remember?_," Zuko answered, remember Ursa's last words to them. They both stared into each other's eyes._

_Water and Fire. Agni and La. Cold and Hot. Ying and Yang. Blue and Gold._

_Without thinking, Zuko leaned in and pressed his lips onto her soft ones._

_Katara tensed up but she soon molded her lips to his. She responded, which surprised both of them. Katara felt Zuko's tongue trace along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She willingly obliged and Zuko took the chance to explore her mouth._

_They played a little game of tag with their tongues but soon Zuko gained dominance and massaged her tongue sensually, which gained a moan from Katara. They broke off the kiss to gain some oxygen and blushed furiously at each other. _

_Zuko cupped her cheek , " I love you Tara."_

"_I love you too Zuko."_

_Zuko kissed her forehead and pulled Katara closer. Katara snuggled against his chest. Zuko smelled of spices and cinnamon. She could feel the usual warmth from Zuko and his steady heart beat. _

_Zuko couldn't help but notice that Katara fitted so well against him and that she smelled of the ocean and flowers. It felt right._

_Katara and Zuko soon fell asleep, embracing each other._

_It was their world. And no one was going to change it._

Zuko bent down and kissed Katara while stroking her soft, brown hair.

"Zuuukoo…" Katara murmured groggily against his lips. Zuko has been waking her up like that ever since that night!

She did like it though, it definitely was a good start to her mornings.

Zuko rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Morning Tara."

" Morning Zuko," Katara smiled.

Zuko started to kiss her again but Katara gently pushed him away.

"Wait first big guy, I have to get changed."

Zuko pouted like a little boy while Katara stood up and giggled. She grabbed her clothes and started to undress but soon stopped and realized that Zuko was in the room.

"Oh, don't stop. I was enjoying the show!"

Katara stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to her bathroom to get changed into a crimson red shirt that hugged her curves, a short tunic over it and a sash to secure the tunic, and tights that stopped at her knees. She brushed her wavy hair and put it up into a high pony tail, and left out her signature hair loopies.

They were going to practice their bending today so they needed to wear suitable clothing.

Katara exited her bedroom, hand in hand with Zuko, who kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"You look beautiful as always, Tara."

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," Katara blushed. Zuko was the most sweetest boyfriend, she thought. He keeps on showering her with kisses and compliments. She couldn't ask for more.

The couple walked towards the dining hall and finished their breakfast of steamed cod-salmon and rice and they continued on to the training room.

"I will have to leave at noon, Tara, I have my first war meeting."

Katara frowned, "What am I going to do when you're gone? And there is no way am I going to have etiquette lessons with Lo and Li!"

Zuko laughed and looped his arm around Katara's waist and brought her closer, "I'll only be gone for no less than 2 hours. Why don't you just continue practicing your water bending with the scrolls?"

"I probably should, I need to master the techniques," Katara answered.

Katara had learnt the basic techniques at a fast rate. She found it really easy to pick up the moves, which was extraordinary. Zuko was actually quite jealous of Katara as he took a long time to pick up a move but he soon brushed the feeling away and gave Katara full support as she did to him. She was nowhere near beginner but nearly a master. She just needed a teacher to guide her through proper steps.

Over the years, Katara and Zuko found that by combining both fire bending and water bending styles, it would make the opponent confused from the different techniques. It was also quite interesting to learn the complete opposites of styles.

At first, they tried teaching each other but instead, they were irritated and frustrated as they couldn't get the different moves right.

Water moves were calm and it had a flow like structure, almost dance-like. Fire moves were more on the ferocious side.

However, Iroh came to their aid. As an ex-general, he was intrigued by other nations' cultures and studied them, from their local food to their bending styles. Iroh would give both Zuko and Katara lessons on their own style and teach them attacking and defensive moves.

Soon, Katara and Zuko, with much practice, got the hang of the different bending styles and began incorporating it during their spar sessions, however, they still kept to their own bending style most of the times.

After an hour of warming up, they were ready for their spar.

Both of them stood far apart in the sparring arena, bowed and took their stance.

They both looked at each other, waiting, watching for the first move of their opponent.

As usual, Katara, with the patience of a bull-horse, gathered water from the near-by supplied pots of water and unleased a water whip on Zuko.

Zuko easily dodged it and counter-attacked using rapid fire balls. Katara used her water to extinguish the flames by creating an octopus-like barrier. She blasted an unexpected jet of water towards Zuko and he landed hard on the floor. He quickly spun his legs around **(A/N:think breakdancing) **and the ring of fire nearly caught Katara off guard.

Katara created 2 longs whips of water and Zuko did the same thing with his fire and they both lashed out, which caused the arena to fill with steam.

The arena was filled with a tense silence, they could not see each other, but Katara knew Zuko would take the chance to go closer Katara, knowing that water moves are isn't strong head on, but long distance.

Katara kept her guard up and moved as quietly as she could.

"Boo."

Katara somersaulted forward and turned to face Zuko, only to find a fireball heading towards her.

The impact of the fire ball caused her to sprawl onto the ground. She had scraped knees but she would heal that later.

She tried to get up but she was suddenly flipped over and pinned on the ground. She looked at her golden-eyed opponent, who was smirking at her.

"I win."

Just as Zuko stood up, Katara took the chance and tackled Zuko on the ground and used her waterbending to freeze him to the ground.

"I doubt that, Zuzu," Katara teased. Katara sat on Zuko triumphantly. She summoned water and healed her knees and looked at Zuko, who was currently melting the ice with his body heat.

As soon as Zuko was unfrozen, Katara got off him and grinned at him.

"You little mynx, you cheated!" Zuko said, while flailing his arms to exaggeration.

Katara walked up to him and placed her hands against his shirtless chest, feeling his abs.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I know how I can make it up to you."

Katara tiptoed and kissed Zuko on the lips and Zuko quickly responded and kissed her back.

He tried to gain more access but Katara abruptly stopped the kiss.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" Katara asked.

"Oh Agni, that's right! I'll see you in 2 hours!"

With that, Zuko hurried off as Katara yelled out a goodluck to him.

Katara didn't know why, but she had this gut-feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK**

Zuko walked towards the war room, feeling pretty nervous.

He wore his Fire Nation armor and his shaggy hair was up in a top knot.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko. Just don't interrupt the speeches and it'll go well," Uncle Iroh assured him.

Zuko nodded and the pair entered Ozai's large domain.

He quickly took a seat as the meeting was about to start.

"General Zhao, you may start the meeting," Ozai's voice boomed out.

A man with side burns, like a monkey-chimp, stood up and stood at the head of the large table that laid a map of the four nations.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Ozai. I think we all know that the Fire Nation is winning the war, so we have to take the next step in telling the world that we mean business," Zhao announced.

"How do we do that, General?" Ozai asked.

" I think, the first thing we should do, is annihilate the water tribes. The Southern water tribe is barely alive, so we should destroy the Northern Water Tribe. We shall break down their barrier and eliminate their nation from this world, like we did to the Air Nomads. I know that the barrier is hard to break, as from previous experience, so I recommend we send in the 51st division as a distraction. Then, we can go in and outnumber them." Zhao smirked.

Zuko's breath hitched. His blood was boiling. Katara would be killed too. As for the 51st division, aren't they untrained? They would be killed in a second. Would his father allow this?

Ozai thought for a second, before he made his decision, " Very well Zhao. You will lead the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe."

Ofcourse he would.

"NO!" Zuko abruptly stood up, filled with rage and anger. "How could you allow this? You are risking our people of getting killed for a nation that hasn't done us any harm?"

All eyes with locked on him. Suddenly, he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

'PRINCE ZUKO!" Ozai bellowed, "I will not allow this kind of disrespect in my war room! Therefore, you have to duel an agni kai now. With me." Ozai stood up and left.

Zuko froze. He had to duel to _death _with his father?

He looked down to Iroh , who gave him a reassuring look. Iroh was worried for the boy, as Ozai can be ruthless.

Zuko didn't know what to do. But he ran.

To her.

******ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK**

Katara was at the Palace garden, completely focused on her bending by repeating her mantra.

_Push. Pull. Push. Pull._

She was trying to improve her target on her ice daggers.

Just as she was trying to hit the hollow of the tree, she heard Zuko's voice.

"Tara?"

Katara dropped her water and turned to the panting Zuko. She sat him down on the bench and waited till he caught his breath.

"How was the meeting, Zuko?" Katara asked curiously.

He took her hand and said, "Tara, I'm in big trouble. I have to fight an Agni Kai in half an hour. With Ozai."

Katara gasped. Why would Ozai duel with his son?

"What? Zuko, how did this happen?"

Zuko told her what happened in the War Room as Katara's eyes kept on widening with shock and terror.

Katara quickly enveloped Zuko in a hug.

"You're so brave to stand up for your people and mine," Katara whispered into his ear as tears streaked down her cheeks.

" Hey, if I win, I will become fire lord and make peace with the other nations. And all the hate in this world will go away," Zuko smiled while wiping away Katara's tears, knowing it could be an option.

"Just be careful. I know you can do it. You are my strong firebender." Katara cupped his cheek and kissed him briefly.

The pair stood up and walked arm in arm towards the arena with a tense silence.

Where Zuko could either face victory.

Or death.

**ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK**

**Dun dun dun! The next chapter is going to be important as it is the start of the main plot.**

**The next chapter will be updated in less than a week so stay tuned!  
**

**What did you think about this chapter? Any pointers? Please leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
